The invention relates to a car seat having a seat part and a back support, on which a hanger element is mounted for hanging articles of clothing. When not being used, the hanger element is stored in a recessed position that is flush with the back support. For use, a hanger element bow can be moved and guided to a parallel usage position at some distance from its recessed position.
According to a car seat of the known type (DE 36 37 582 A1), a bow-shaped hanger element is jointed to the rear wall of the backrest so that it can be rotated around a horizontal axis. During the status when the element is not used, the upper edge part of the hanger element, which is referred to as al tongue, can be brought into a retracted position in which the tongue part is flush with the rear wall. The collapsible linking part of the tongue-shaped hanging element makes it necessary to extent the hanging element to a relatively large extent in the lengthwise direction of the seat. The disadvantage of this is that the hanger element results in an esthetically displeasing view of the back of the backrest even when it is in the folded-in status.
According to another known car seat (FR 2 762 560 A1), a carrier is attached to the backrest, on which a plate-shaped hanger element is supported so that it can be rotated around a horizontal axis. In a first horizontal swivel position, the hanger element serves as a table plate, in a second swivel position in which it is directed vertically upward, it serves as a hanger for clothing articles. The hanger element can be folded when it is in the unused status in a downward position, which runs parallel to the rear wall of the back support. The hanger element, however, is a disturbing element for passengers sitting behind it in every possible swivel position.
Based on the above described status of technology mentioned above, the purpose of this invention is to construct a car seat according to known prior art in such a way so that the visible region of a hanger element can be formed small in the unused status, while the hanger element is at the same time also easily accessible during the used status.
The solution of this task is accomplished in accordance with the characteristics disclosed in patent claim 1.
Only a small area of the hanger element is visible in the unused position, namely the upper edge area of the bow-shaped hanger element on which articles of clothing will be hanged. The hanger element can be pulled out for use so far from the back support so that it can accommodate also larger articles of clothing.
Preferred embodiments of this invention will become clear from a description of the subordinated claims.